


Different Home

by Xantall_Farwood



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xantall_Farwood/pseuds/Xantall_Farwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are having a bit of a pity session missing your friends from your original universe. Sans trys his best to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Home

You wiped away your tears as you tried to go back to sleep but it still hurt so much. You missed him; with his stupid puns, his idiotic chortle or those stupid pink slippers you could never get him to take off. You missed your idiot. You shivered and buried yourself deeper into the blankets. How many times had you done this this week? How many times did you look at the sweet blueberry muffin that was Sans in this universe and break down crying because of your idiot?

“Sans.” You whimper low wanting to go home. You never heard the door open and shut or the soft footsteps across the carpeted floor but you did feel the bed dip as someone crawled in it. Still you didn’t move; you knew who it was. You just couldn’t face him. He slipped his arms around your waist holding you close. The familiar feel of smooth bone pressed against your hair and ribs against your back made the knot in your throat grow.

“I have you.” He spoke low and calm not unlike your Sans. You didn’t want to hurt the little muffin but you couldn’t help but the strangled sob that slipped past your lips.

“Sans, I don’t… I don’t think I can do this anymore.” The words fell out quicker than you wanted them too. You never wanted to speak them to anyone in this universe let alone the little blueberry that was currently causing this fit while trying to save you from it. “I miss you. I miss your stupid jokes. The way you would try to scare me with your magic.” Tears ran over your cheeks as you sniffled. “I miss Pap’s horrible spaghetti and Undyne’s drinking contests. Damn I miss Alphys wanting to run tests on our relationship. Tori’s cooking, Asgore’s tea.” You fought back a choking cry as the arms tightened around you more. “Fuck even the kid isn’t the same here. Sans, I just want to come home.”

The grip on you quivered as you fought to rein in your emotions. With a move you didn’t know the little muffin had, he turned you around in one motion and pulled your face into his chest. There wasn’t a blue jacket but a deep gray t-shirt that you gripped when you hugged Sans to you crying against him.

“I don’t know how to help you but I know that I’m here. Sans is right here.” He said low into your ear as he carefully stroked your hair. “You said it yourself. I still do those stupid puns you hate to love. I still am always there for you. Pap may not cook but he still likes you.”

You fought back a laugh in his shirt. Yeah Papyrus liked you like a bad cold.

“And Alphys isn’t that heavy of a drink but she and Undyne will watch hours of anime with you.” You could feel him quivering trying to keep up the bravado as he kept going. “Asgore and Toriel both love cooking and gardening. Yeah Toriel is a bit stern but she loves you even if she doesn’t say it like Asgore. And I…” He paused in his speech and held you closer grip tightening. “…I…”

You sniffed tipping your head to look up at the little blueberry from the spot on his chest. His prevalent smile tilted down slightly as he tried to come up with the words he wanted to say. Something about the mix of concentration, confusion, and worry look on his normally exuberant face made you start to giggle. He looked down even more confused and you felt the loneliness bubble up as laughter.

Other sounds seemed to filter in now that you weren’t so far gone into your own depression; little whispers and someone shushing another echoed through the door. You listened closer.p />  
“I KNEW she was upset.” That was Alphys.

“Shhh…they…they will hear you.” Undyne.

“I’m going to Muffet’s.” And there was Papyrus. You heard him clearly stand up from somewhere close to the door. Had…had they all been listening and Sans was the first to make a move?

Pulling away you rolled over bursting in to a pain filled crying laughter. It wasn’t completely happy but it wasn’t just sad. You were stuck somewhere in the middle. The whole situation was just absurd. You were morning the loss of your friends and family but here they were just not the same. They loved and cared for you just not the same way. This little muffin of a Sans would never be your Sans and Papyrus would never actually give you more than a passing hello but he would pull your lazy ass out of the fire; if only to taunt you about it later. Buckling in on yourself you held your gut laughing fighting back the rising tears.

“Human I…I don’t understand.” Sans said confused his voice almost normal again. “Were you not just upset?”

“Yeah I was.” You answer trying to catch your breath. “And I still am.” A few more giggles slipped out. “But crying in a dark room and worrying my friends won’t do anyone any good.” You stand giggling a little while wiping tears away and hold out a hand for your friend. “Come on let’s go to Muffet’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh My Gods! What this hell is this? Oh it’s a one-shot not an update to my actual story. Sorry guys this shit happens and I have no clue as to what goes on. Something short and dweet. Still hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
